The Destiny Wariors
by Kimmi-kun
Summary: Not so good at summaries, but...Its a reverse Kingdom Hearts Story. Sora's dead, the Keyblade's gone, adn the Heartless rule! Read to find out. Rated M for mild sexual content and violence.


**A/N:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in it. Neither do I own the Final Fantasy Characters, or Organization XIII. I do, however, own The Destiny Warriors Organization, as well as Tora, Rei, Kite, Krypton, Racuta, and Kai. (As well as any others made-ups that I bring in.)

Here goes the first chapter…Please enjoy!

Chapter One

Tora's P.O.V

"Sora?"

No response.

"Sora…?"

Still nothing.

Where could he be?

Oh, that's right he's dead. It was just a dream. Dang. I've got to get him out of my head. It's been three years; I've got bigger things to worry about.

But then again, he was my twin brother.

Okay, let me explain things a bit. My name is Tora. I'm seventeen years old. Sora was my twin brother. He died at the hands of Riku three years ago. The keyblade disappeared and the Heartless eventually took over.

That's where we come in.

We're called the Destiny Warriors. After Sora's death, Squall Leonheart (Leon) started the organization to stop the Heartless and find the Keyblade. Compared to the Heartless, our numbers are few, but we're very strong. We have units stationed in every world in the most discreet places. We are all divided into teams of up to ten people. Our base is in Traverse Town, the only secure place from the Heartless. I'm stationed in Twilight Town, one of the two neutral worlds. My team of six, the Twilight Angels, is trying to drive the Heartless out, as well as Organization XII and the Nobodies.

"Another dream?" Kite, one of my team members, asked.

I glanced around the main room of the small house we were staying in. I had apparently fallen asleep on the couch. Kite was perched on the arm of the couch, watching me curiously.

"Yeah…Kite, it's like he never died. When I dream about him, it's like he's really here." I sat up to get a better look at him. His short red hair was in its usual spiky fashion and his dark green eyes seem to penetrate into my skull. He wore black pants, tucked into black combat boots, and a ribbed, sleeveless black turtleneck that had our symbol, a yellow three pointed crown, on it. His wiry muscles were taught under his colorless skin and his sharp, pointed teeth seemed to glitter in the light.

"That's gotta be rough. I'm here if you need me, okay?" He moved closer to me, nuzzling my neck, "You smell good."

"When's the last time you ate?" I withdrew from him. When you're friends with a vampire, you learn to be careful. When you're in love with a vampire, well, that's another story.

"About two weeks ago." He sighed.

"Why don't you go hunt?" I asked, worried.

"I'm testing my limits. Plus, there's too much going on." He rubbed his temples, "It's getting real hard to resist you. If you' hadn't started talking…" He shook his head.

I smiled, trying to keep cool, "I trust you. Besides, I'm not afraid of a silly vampire."

"Oh really? Are you afraid now?" He stood up, bared his fangs, and hissed. His eyes turned a blood red.

"Nope, not at all. I've seen scarier, actually." I smirked.

He relaxed, his eyes turning back to normal, "How about now?" He whispered, taking my face in his hands. He bent down until his nose was touching mine. His skin was as cold as death itself.

"Please let go of me." I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest. Being close to him was terrifying, and I had no idea why.

"Don't be afraid of me. I swear I'll never hurt you." He pressed his cold lips to my cheek, "Don't think you're in love with me. I'm not good for you." (Darn him and his mind-reading abilities.) He slowly released me, his expression blank.

"Why must you do this to me?" I complained as I stormed over to the other side of the room.

"Do what?" Kite asked innocently.

I glared at him and examined my self in the mirror. My waist-length wavy brown hair was a tangled mess; my red tee-shirt bearing our symbol was in complete disarray. My baggy black and red trip pants hung loosely around my waist; the laces on my black Converses were untied. My dark blue eyes seemed way too big for my boney, 5'3 frame, and my pale skin made me look sick.

"So, what was your dream about?" Kite glided over to me, standing behind me. He towered over me by a good eight inches.

"Sora and I were back on the island. He kept trying to tell me something, but I wouldn't listen for some reason. Then suddenly, he was gone. I guess that's when I woke up." I combed my hair with my fingers, "The weird thing is: he's aged as much as I have. He looked so different."

"Do you mind if I start listening in on your dreams? Maybe I'll pick up on something that you don't." Kite never sleeps, and his mind-reading lets him see people's dreams.

"After you've hunted," I smiled.

"So you don't trust me." He chuckled.

Before I could reply, Kai, our leader, came into the room. A look of despair was written in his honey-brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Kai?" I asked.

"Tora, I'm sorry. You're no longer on this team. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Well dears, this was the first chapter. Please regard me kindly!  Your criticism and compliments are welcome.

This has been Kimmi-kun.


End file.
